What Goes On Behind Closed Books
by siriuslymad
Summary: All the students seem to be at the worst
1. The Charms Exam

"Hello, Harry and Ron," Hermione called out.  
  
"Hello there Hermione," Harry and Ron replied.  
  
Harry and Ron had been studying by the lake. Which was unusual for the two but they decided they needed to pass tomorrows Charms Exam.  
  
"Are those books? Are you studying without me telling you to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah we sure are. I don't think it's doing me any good though," Harry replied glumly.  
  
"Well lets see, the only complicated spell that we have to know is Leviosah," Hermione replied coolly.  
  
"Eh, Hermione what are you talking about, that's not the spell, it's Leviosa and you were just correcting me on that the other day," Ron replied happily.  
  
"Oh no your right, I cant believe how stupid I am," Hermione frantically chirped.  
  
"You! Stupid? That is not true Hermione you're the smartest person I know," Ron remarked.  
  
"You two amaze me, at least you know the spell, I sure don't," Harry sighed.  
  
Harry then headed off back to the castle to go study in the library. His so-called friends weren't helping with all the arguing over pronouncing a spell they were doing. Upon reaching the library he saw Fred and George with a huge crowd around them, which wasn't odd. He went over to a desk but before he could open his book, Ginny appeared and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny, I didn't see you," Harry replied staring down at his book.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just trying to study for this Charms test that's tomorrow, Ron and Hermione are fighting as usual but get this, over some stupid spell," Harry replied with a touch of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well the bickering not unusual but the spell part is, I'm terribly sorry Harry but I must go, see you Harry," Ginny Said before rushing off.  
  
"Bye Ginny," Harry said to himself.  
  
He saw everyone leaving for dinner so he got up and left for dinner as well. Thinking his studying could wait till after dinner, if he survived that. 


	2. The Great Hall

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down with his fellow Gryffindors. Across from him were Hermione and Ron who were still having a row about the spell. Next to him sat Ginny and Fred and George to the other side. Harry also saw Neville trying to transform his plate of chicken into something but all he did was make the chicken dance.  
  
"Hey Harry," Fred and Georgia chirped.  
  
"Hi Fred, hi George," Harry replied, "I saw you two in the library what was that all about?"  
  
"Oh we were just showing off some of our latest inventions, they didn't exactly work though, we almost blew up a first years head," Fred mentioned.  
  
Hermione heard what Fred had just said and turned to him.  
  
"You two really shouldn't be making those things you know," Hermione commented.  
  
"Well who's stopping us?" George questioned.  
  
"Well, no one I suppose but that doesn't make it right, I mean if Dean were to jump off a bridge would you?" Hermione questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"No, once again you've out smarted us Hermione, I swear you're the smartest person in the world," Fred said.  
  
"No she isn't, Dumbledore is," Harry replied, hurt by Fred's comment.  
  
"Oh right well he's our headmaster what do you expect," Fred replied.  
  
"I don't know but you shouldn't be saying in the world then now should you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay, fine, that's twice we've been outsmarted by these three today Fred, I think we should go before we become the schools idiots," George remarked.  
  
Fred and George got up and left to go upstairs to work on their pranks some more.  
  
"This has certainly been an interesting day," Harry mumbled more to himself than to the others but loud enough so Ginny could hear.  
  
"Harry you really haven't seemed like yourself today," Ginny commented.  
  
"Yeah, I know maybe I should just go back to my studies as not to cause any more problems," Harry replied.  
  
Harry got up and walked off, unnoticed by Hermione and Ron who were continuing the bickering that had been interrupted before. 


	3. The Crush

Walking back into the library to continue his studies, Harry found Colin Creevie studying at a nearby desk. Harry left before Colin could notice him, that kid really bugged Harry. Harry decided going back to the common rooms would be a bad idea considering that's where Ron and Hermione probably were so Harry decided to wander around for awhile, giving up on studying, he'd just fail tomorrow, what did he care? As he was walking he ran into someone. When he bent down to help the person up he saw it was Ginny.  
  
"Watch it Harry," Ginny remarked coolly.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't see you their Ginny," Harry replied.  
  
"Its okay Harry...err...you know I don't mind and all, I mean just the thought of you actually talking to me is cool," Ginny said sheepishly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I talk to you? Your one of my best friends little sisters," Harry complied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Ginny replied embarrassed.  
  
"I mean not that I wouldn't talk to you if you weren't," Harry reassured her.  
  
"Really! Oh wow, I mean yeah I know, its no big deal Harry," Ginny said with a tone of utter delight in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, right then, I have to go now Ginny, sorry, bye," Harry called over his shoulder quickly walking away.  
  
Did Ginny like him? Harry contemplated this while walking, trying to be careful not to run into anything, or anyone. I mean could Ron's little sister really like me like me? I knew she was a fan but to love me, ugh. I cant tell Ron about this, he might like the idea, that or he'd get all mad. Before he realized it, Harry had walked right into the statue to get into Dumbledore's office. Realizing where he was, Harry quickly rushed off to go back to the common rooms. 


	4. The Not So Splendid Meeting

On his way back to the dormitory, Harry heard the familiar and creepy voice of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. He thought, why am I so unfortunate as to have run into them.  
  
"Hey Potter," Draco called out coolly.  
  
"Hi Draco," Harry replied.  
  
"Where are you going Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"No where, now if you will please excuse me I will be going now," Harry replied.  
  
He turned and started to walk faster but before he could get very far, Draco had sent a spell and it hit Harry. Harry toppled to the ground. Before Harry could send another spell, he heard footsteps, familiar footsteps. He lay there pretending to be hurt, knowing who was coming, hoping to get Draco into trouble.  
  
"Malfoy, what have you done now?" Snape asked.  
  
"Nothing sir, honestly I found him like that," Draco replied his voice starting to shake.  
  
"Really now so it wasn't you I heard just a moment ago shouting a curse that hit Potter here," Snape questioned.  
  
"Okay yes it was sir, I didn't mean to it was an accident," Draco remarked.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't, as much as I hate to do this, 10 points from Slytherin," Snape snarled, "I don't want anymore trouble from you Malfoy, just because your father is in a prominent position doesn't give you the right to do this, now get back to your dormitories all of you."  
  
"Yes sir," Malfoy replied hurriedly running off to the dungeons.  
  
Harry picked himself up, quietly thanking Professor Snape, and hoping nothing else would go wrong from him tonight. When he finally reached the dormitory he ignored everyone around him and went straight to bed. 


End file.
